


Discount at Penguin's

by Jetainia



Series: Oxenfurt Rookery [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Oxenfurt (The Witcher), Trans Character, Trans Jaskier, nonbinary OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: When Yennefer is coming home, there is one place Jaskier has to go.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Oxenfurt Rookery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Discount at Penguin's

There were benefits to having accepted the professor position at Oxenfurt Academy, Jaskier thought as she wandered through the streets of Oxenfurt. She had a steady income, was surrounded by colour and joy, and could pop down to the market whenever she wished. The city was covered in bards with no street corner or nook left bereft of music or another type of entertainment for very long. This city was full of life and, due to the sheer number of outcasts and ‘slightly odd’ people that found a home here, acceptance.

Oxenfurt was where she’d met Priscilla who’d opened up her eyes to a whole new world. When she’d first arrived in Oxenfurt, Jaskier had hoped that maybe she’d find the freedom she couldn’t find in Lettenhove; she’d found so much more. Jaskier had arrived in Oxenfurt as the weary heir to the title of Viscount de Lettenhove and left as a travelling bard who delighted in forcing people to look at her and _see her_.

Priscilla had been a big part of that, having had almost the same experience except without the title hanging over her head. They’d been roommates in the academy and it had been one of the best things to ever happen to Jaskier. Their professors hadn’t blinked an eye at the knowledge that two students they had thought to be male instead turned out to be female, merely nodded their heads in acceptance and went about their day.

They were used to it. Oxenfurt Academy prided itself on teaching their students about the arts, the world, and themselves. A bard who didn’t know themselves would only ever be subpar, Jaskier had been told when she’d asked her favourite professor why what would have been a big deal in Lettenhove was instead accepted as part of life in Oxenfurt.

Even Valdo Marx, bastard though he was, had immediately switched his insults towards Jaskier to suit her preferences (though who he thought he was calling a toneless banshee, Jaskier didn’t know, clearly it was _Valdo_ who held a tune like a water hag).

The shop she was looking for came into view and Jaskier grinned as she increased her pace to get to the shop faster. Penguin—they’d chosen the name after a lecture on animals the students would likely never see and fallen in love with the penguins and with their dark skin splotched with white, it suited them perfectly, much better than the Tristan they had arrived in Oxenfurt using—waved when Jaskier entered.

“Hey, Jask! What can I tempt you with today?”

Jaskier laughed and swept her friend into a hug, ignoring the other customers in the shop who looked askance that she’d broken the unspoken barrier between shopkeeper and customer. “Your presence is enough temptation in itself!” she said cheerfully. “Can I not just want to see you with no ulterior motive?”

“When I know your sorceress is coming into town soon?” Penguin asked teasingly. “Never.”

“Fine, you caught me. I _am_ here for something other than your delightful company.” Jaskier released Penguin and kissed their cheek. “But I will have you know that there are other chocolate shops I could have gone to and I chose _this_ one because it has you.”

Penguin smiled and hit Jaskier lightly on the shoulder. “You just know this is the best shop in Oxenfurt _and_ you get a discount.”

“When did you get so smart, Pen?”

“Must be when you left my life and took your ridiculousness with you,” Penguin responded and Jaskier stepped back with a hand on her chest in mock-horror.

“Penguin! I am _insulted_. You must now give me free chocolate to make up for the horrible thing you’re just said about me.”

Penguin rolled their eyes. “You get a _discount_ ,” they said, and then added, “maybe a few freebies.”

“You’re the best, Pen,” Jaskier said, wrapping her friend in another hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Penguin hugged her back and then pushed her away slightly to signal the hug was over. “Which ones do you want, oh ridiculous one?”

Jaskier grinned and bounded over to the display of chocolates to decide which ones Yennefer would enjoy more. Penguin was right after all, when Yennefer was coming to town Jaskier always came to Penguin’s Sweets for chocolate to welcome Yennefer back with.

**Author's Note:**

> Penguin has vitiligo, which causes some parts of skin to lose pigmentation. Also Penguin is a cool ass name and anyone who thinks otherwise can go away, who wouldn't want their name to be Penguin?


End file.
